


Malfoys always get what they want

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Malfoy finally goes after what he wants.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Malfoys always get what they want

**Author's Note:**

> All works belong to J. K. Rowling.

Draco was done with dancing around this tension between him and Harry. He was in love with him. He wanted him. He would get what he wanted because Malfoys always get what they want.

He walked past Harry just daring him to say something. He smirked as Harry opened his mouth.

“Oi Malfoy!” Harry yelled.

He turned and looked Harry straight in the eye. “Potter if the next words out of your mouth aren’t asking me on a date then don’t bother speaking to me.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7?” Harry stuttered, although it sounded more like a question Draco took it.

“Lovely. I demand a gift too. Better be expensive, you know what I like, there’s a good boy.” Harry flushed. Draco filed that information to explore later. He stalked away.

*

“I think I’m in love.” Harry whispered after him.

Harry quickly went to Hogsmeade, he was glad that seventh years could go whenever they like except when they were in class. He had to plan. He had a date with his crush to get ready for. He just hoped he didn’t blow this.

So he went to Galdrags first to get new dress robes. He wanted to look his very best for the Slytherin. He picked out a beautiful set of emerald green dress robes to match his eyes.

Then he went to Dervish and Banges and bought the most expensive broom for Draco. He had them personalize it for an extra incentive.

Then he went to Honeydukes and bought several sugar quills, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, fudge and a caramel apple. He wrapped all of his purchases up and shrank them to fit in his pocket. He still had a few more hours. He would finally tell his friends about this new thing. He hoped it would become a thing at least.

He met up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. He found them in the back after grabbing three butterbeers for them.

“Hey guys.” He greeted them as he sat down.

“Hey Harry.” “Hey mate.” They responded.

Harry put up a silencing bubble and looked at his two best friends. He took a steadying breath. “I have to tell you guys something. Please hear me out. Don’t freak out. And don’t hate me for it.”

“Of course Harry.” Hermione said.

“Yeah mate, we could never hate you. You’re like a brother to us.” Ron said.

Harry hoped this would still be true after what he divulged this secret. “Alright. So I finally have a date with my crush. It happened all so quickly. I have never been so happy. I think I’m in love with him. I can imagine a future with him. I just hope that guys will be there too.”

“Of course Harry. Whoever it is, is lucky to have a guy like you.” Hermione said.

“Yeah mate. We just want to see you happy.” Ron believed.

“Thanks guys that means a lot. It’s Malfoy.” Harry confessed.

Hermione giggled. Ron scoffed. “Figures.”

“You’re okay with this?” He asked shocked at their responses.

“Of course. If that git makes you happy, then that’s what matters. I will try to be civil to him for you mate. If he hurts you though I will kill him.” Ron replied. “Ow ‘Mione.” He rubbed the side she just jabbed him with her elbow.

“I knew it. I was just waiting for you to tell us.” She ignored Ron’s ‘What?!’ “We’re just glad that you finally told us.”

“You’re the best friends a guy could ever ask for. Now. I have to get ready for my date. I am going to the kitchens to ask for a fancy feast to be set up in an abandoned classroom. Thanks guys.” Harry hugged his friends and bid them farewell. They were also going on a date later tonight as it was.

Harry went down to the kitchens. He asked the house elves to prepare something worth a Malfoy and a caramel apple pie for dessert. He went back to his dorm and got dressed for his date. The other Gryffindors teased him, but he didn’t care. They were just having fun anyway. It didn’t matter as his friends had already gave him their blessing. He was shocked, but so happy. He truly was lucky. He tried to do something with his untamable hair. It was of no use. He checked on the abandoned classroom and made sure it was ready for his date. It was perfect. He wandered down to the dungeons and knocked on the portrait for the Slytherin common rooms.

*

Meanwhile Draco had gone back to his dorm with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. He had done it. He finally got Harry to take him on a date. He just hoped he wouldn’t be stood up.

“Drakey-Poo...” Pansy whined as soon as she saw him. “I missed you.”

‘Oh Merlin.’ He thought. “Pansy stop calling me that!” He snapped. He tried to tell her that he hated that nickname. She knew about his crush on Harry and teased him mirthlessly about it, but supported him. Blaise did as well.

They all were sitting in the common room. “So, Draco, what made you come in looking so happy? You looked like a sappy Hufflepuff.” Blaise commented.

He felt his face heat up. “I finally procured a date with the Gryffindor Golden boy.” He confessed.

“Finally!” Blaise exclaimed.

“Details Drake!” Pansy cried.

So Draco told them how he got his date with Harry. He just hoped it wasn’t all for nothing. He told them that he was so beyond happy. They congratulated him and wished him luck. They both said that if Harry hurt him that they would defend him rightly so.

He took several hours putting the perfect outfit together and did his hair. He waited for Harry to show up.

He was pacing when a knock at the portrait came. He looked to his friends who encouraged him to open it up.

He smiled when he opened it to see Harry standing there. Harry was gorgeous.

*

Harry smiled back. “Ready?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” He replied.

Harry led Draco to the abandoned classroom that he had set up. When they stepped in. There were candles all around the room with a small table in the middle, rose petals led from the door to the table. Two beautiful sets of plates and silverware were set up on either side of the table. Harry led Draco to the table pulling out the seat for him. And sat down across from him.

Harry was nervous.

‘pop’

The food appeared before them and they ate while conversing comfortably. It was so easy that Harry had the chance to relax. He was having a great time.

“I hope you have room for dessert. I asked for something special.” Harry commented after they were done with the main course.

Draco smiled at him. “Of course.”

‘pop’

Their empty plates were replace with two helpings of the caramel apple pie and whipped cream on top that he asked for.

They both enjoyed it immensely. “The dessert was perfect.” Draco commented. Harry smiled at him.

After the dessert, Harry led Draco out to dance with him. “I’m not very good, so you can lead and I will try to follow. I will learn for you though.” Harry said.

Draco smiled at him and led him around the room in a waltz. After dancing for a while they both got a drink and sat at the table again.

“I got you something.” Harry said.

*

Draco bit his lip. He didn’t actually think Harry would get him something. Oh he hoped so, but didn’t think his demand would be met. He was glad that Harry actually went through with it.

Harry pulled out two packages and enlarged them. One was very large. The other was smaller, but that didn’t matter. Draco’s eyes widened.

“Open the smaller one first.” Harry suggested.

Draco pulled it closer and opened it. He pulled out all of his favorite candy including a caramel apple, which he was delighted about. “Thank you.”

Harry smiled at him and pushed the larger package towards him.

Draco again was excited about the gift. He didn’t know what to expect. He opened it up to find the newest model broom. He was shocked beyond belief. He looked up to see Harry staring at him.

“I love it thank you Harry.” Draco said.

“I’m glad you like it. I also had them personalize it for you. Now, you have a fighting chance of beating me this time.” Harry replied.

Draco laughed as he looked closer at the handle which was engraved with his name, position, number, and the Slytherin emblem. “Wow Harry. This is perfect. This date has gone above and beyond my expectations. Not sure how you will top it. Better make sure that your proposal will outdo this.”

Harry blushed which Draco thought looked good on him.

*

“I will definitely do better than this for my proposal to you.” Harry replied. He was already forming a plan in his head. He would write Draco’s mother for her permission and look for the perfect engagement ring later. He would procure tickets to Draco’s favorite Quidditch team and permission to propose to him on the pitch after the game with a snitch that opened to reveal the ring.

Draco smiled at him. “You better be planning on kissing me.”

Harry smiled stood up and pulled Draco up to him capturing his lips in a sweet, but passionate first kiss. It lasted for several minutes, both enjoying the simple kiss. They broke apart for air and smiled at each other. Harry leaned his forhead to Draco’s. “Mine.” Harry whispered.

“Yours.” Draco replied.

At the end of the date Harry brought Draco back to Slytherin territory and gave him a goodnight kiss. It was promise. A promise for more dates. A promise for the future that would come.

*

As Draco looked at Harry on their wedding day, he smiled to reflect back on their whirlwind romance. Everything had been perfect. Draco accepted Harry’s proposal immediately when he took him out on the pitch after the Bulgaria match, Harry bent down on one knee and opened a snitch to reveal a snake with two emeralds for the eyes. Draco was so happy in love with Harry. Their wedding was nothing but perfect. They got married in the lavish Malfoy gardens, Malfoy wore white wedding dress robes, and Harry wore black. They got married by McGonagall. They promised to love, cherish, honor, respect, laugh with each other, cry with each other, support each other and care for each other in sickness and health forever.

As they danced that night, Draco couldn’t wait to start their life together. He could not be happier. He finally got what he wanted. He just hoped Harry would want kids. Draco wanted at least one. They could have their own with a special potion.

He was glad that he finally had the courage to go after what he wanted. And Malfoys always got what they wanted.

***THE END***


End file.
